


all尤系列整合

by hahabo



Category: all尤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	all尤系列整合

农靖  
一握砂

陈立农的小男友送给他一本诗集。说是小男友其实比自己还大了五六岁，是个中学老师可是和他一比长得可以算是漂亮又娇小，名字也好听，读起来勾勾缠缠，长靖，尤长靖。在床第之间他甚至会压低嗓子喊年上的小男友姐姐。陈立农没什么大学问，他读不懂诗集拗口的词语，但他记得尤长靖喜欢的那一句。——"把发热的面颊，埋在柔软的积雪里一般，想那么恋爱一下看看。"

此刻他压着尤长靖，外面下着雪，他问:"那现在算是那么恋爱了吗？"他问的没头没尾，尤长靖却是听懂了，他腿根磨蹭着陈立农的腰，半阖着眼嗯了一下。然后身上的男人俯下身来和他接吻，含着他的唇珠温柔地舔吻。手顺着滑腻的皮肤一路向下来到秘密花园，陈立农越过尤长靖已经翘起的性器，慢慢摸到藏在后面的阴唇，手指在外面按压几下，分开害羞的花瓣在湿滑的甬道里面探索。其实尤长靖第一次和他坦白，他不受控制地吓到了，没有小说里描写的那种什么当下就控制不住了，现实是他落荒而逃，事后他冷静下来跑过去的时候，尤长靖还在哭，他从背后抱着他，深吸了一大口气说，没关系我不在意。之后的在一起就是顺理成章，然后理所当然的滚上床。可能小说里别的说的都不对，唯独和双性人做爱很爽这一点说的很对。尤长靖的穴又紧又热，稍微摸摸就受不了的直冒水，流了陈立农一手。然后他会举到尤长靖嘴边，看着他伸出红艳艳的小舌头一点点舔干净。就比如现在，他下身狰狞地插进尤长靖的穴里，手指夹着他的舌头肆意玩弄着，看他眼泪口水不受控制地糊了一脸，就越是控制不住地欺负他。被干了一阵的花穴已经有点肿了，大阴唇裹着粗大的性器被磨地通红。尤长靖勉强抬起被压在两人中间的手臂祈求似的抱着陈立农在他嘴里使坏的手，小声地求着，  
农农，别弄了，哥哥难受，你快一点好不好?

那哥哥怎么不说的点好听的，陈立农故意为难他，身下不歇气地顶弄着，手指玩弄着那张和花穴隔着薄薄一层膜的后穴。

尤长靖嗯嗯啊啊半天没说出一句完整的话，陈立农实在太会操了，前面都没碰过就已经去了一次了，现在花穴一缩一缩的，他像是一只八爪鱼扒着陈立农，高潮带来的快感让他控制不住眼睛轻微地向上翻，像脱水的鱼大口大口的喘着气。

长靖就这么自己爽了，太过分了吧。陈立农压着还在高潮的哥哥，不顾他的挣扎让他坐在自己的怀里，突然变换的姿势让性器进入了更深的地方。尤长靖被抓着腰配合着身下人的顶弄，嘴也被霸道的吻堵住，高潮还没过的身体敏感的要命，根本经不起这么猛烈的操干，他浑身无力，头抵在陈立农的肩膀上，小声地哭吟。大约又被干了百十来下陈立农喘着粗气正准备拔出来的时候，他的哥哥盘紧了夹在他腰上的腿，头抵在他耳边嘟囔，农农射在里面，长靖想给农农生小宝宝。陈立农没有料到这一出一个没忍住把精液留在了哥哥的肚子里。高潮过后的脱力让两人一同倒回柔软的床铺，他看见尤长靖在腰上垫了一个枕头，大概那人察觉到了他疑惑的目光，一脸害羞地说，这样农农的东西就不会流出去了，才能怀上农农的宝宝。

陈立农突然想起那本诗集的另一段话，当时只觉得矫情。现在他只觉得只有这句话能够表达自己了。  
——"今天从我心里逃出去了，像有病似的野兽似的，不平的心情逃出去了。"  
2 普通运动

看着面前似乎很可口的恋人，陈立农一时之间竟然不知道该从哪里下嘴品尝，不管是因为刚刚接吻而红肿的嘴唇，还是因为紧张或是期待而不停舔上唇的舌尖，还是湿漉漉的眼睛和汗湿的鬓角以及还没触碰就挺立起来的乳尖，看起来都可口的要命。

说到接吻的话，刚刚的尤长靖真是要他的命，明明被吻得都要背过气去了，却还是勾着自己，像还没断奶的小奶狗一样用湿乎乎的舌头舔来舔去，嘴里哼哼着，下身还不停的蹭着自己已经变精神的下半身，明明做的是最下流的动作，但是脸上依旧装作无辜的仿佛被强迫的样子，小心翼翼地抬着眼睑望向自己。

可是自己却不争气地爱死了他这幅样子，忍不住再把嘴唇覆上去，轻轻拉扯着已经红肿的下唇，趁着对方有些放松警惕想张嘴呼吸时，再按着头把失去警惕的恋人压向自己，没有温柔地舔抵，只有最粗暴的顶弄，摁住想要推开自己的双手，舌头直直舔向舌根，像口交一样模仿性器在嘴里的样子不停进出，看着对方因为合不上嘴而流下口水，还有因为窒息已经微微翻白的眼睛，陈立农终于大发慈悲的放过了年上的恋人，舔去对方嘴角的口水，滑过修长的脖颈没有过多的停顿直接来到早已硬到不行乳尖。明明不是女孩子，但是因为长时间地玩弄开发早就变成了敏感带，指尖稍稍碰一下就会马上有反应，他用湿润的嘴唇在一边的乳头上按了按，身下的人马上给出了满意的反应，下面好像也硬的更厉害了。  
"长靖，要不要试试只靠乳头就出来？我看你好像没什么问题哦，多吸吸说不定还会像女孩子一样有乳汁呢!" 一边说着一边狠狠地咬了一下已经硬到发胀的乳尖。果然引起了身下人的不满和推拒。  
"不行，不会有的，不行的，农农……"翻来覆去也只能说出这几句不成句的话而已，事实上仅仅是被对方用手指碾压乳尖就都觉得舒服得要去了，自己像个变态一样，男人靠玩乳头就能去什么的果然还是怪物吧。

似乎不满尤长靖的走神陈立农仿佛像婴儿一般整张脸都埋在了他胸前吸允，一只手不停扣弄着另一边空闲的乳首。  
明明已经爽到不行了，但是那双眼睛却还是像小狗一样，湿漉漉的，无辜地看着自己，真是叫人不爽，好想弄坏他啊，好想让他哭着叫自己啊，刚成年的男孩脑袋里一瞬间充满了各种欺负他哥哥的方法。

踢掉碍事的睡裤，陈立农掏出自己早就硬到发疼的性器，在尤长靖软乎乎的胸脯上滑来滑去，似乎没想到恋人会突然来这么一下，尤长靖一下子绷紧了身子，身体也变得更加敏感，陈立农握着阴茎在尤长靖的乳晕上轻轻滑过，身下的人马上就僵硬到不行，咬着嘴唇忍住差点脱口而出的呻吟，没有给他喘气的空隙，性器直接顶在了硬挺挺的乳尖上面，龟头的小口滑过乳头时，两个人一起发出了舒服的低吟，尝到甜头的陈立农更加用力地顶弄起那早被玩到红肿的乳头，而被压制住的人早就因为过分羞耻红了眼角，眼泪糊了一脸，一边小声哭着，一边摇着头说着不要，太刺激，不行这种在恋人听来完全就是邀请的话语。在玩够了尤长靖红肿的乳尖后陈立农终于放过了他，伸手拽掉不知什么时候蹬到膝盖的内裤，手指在提前做好润滑的后穴随意按了几下，直接将发硬的性器插了进去，刚进去的一瞬间尤长靖就直接尖叫着射了出来，可能是太过羞耻，说什么也不肯睁开眼睛看身上的恋人。  
不看就不看吧，少年使不完的精力根本不在乎这些小把戏，反正一会儿干开了他就会抱着自己，求自己再深一点，再重一点，让自己全射给他，说给自己生孩子。想着想着，陈立农突然就发起狠来。他想把他的哥哥一辈子锁在自己的床上。肚子里天天都装着自己的精液，那双眼睛里只能有他自己。

高潮后像晒了艳阳一样的脸颊，因为过分兴奋而不知不觉流出的眼泪，眼皮上的痣，尤长靖身上的每一寸肌肤都变成了他的催情剂，不需要过多的调情，像要叼住母狮脖子的公狮子一般，陈立农压住身下的恋人，不再慢慢悠悠地九浅一深，开始大开大合地操干着身下不停哭吟的恋人，每一次的进出都能带出穴口被操到深红的肠肉来，狠狠地顶了几十下后，拔出来对着刚被亵玩过的乳头撸动着，乳白色的精液洒在胸口上好像真是出了奶一样。他俯下身舔尤长靖的嘴唇，堵住那还在往外冒淫词秽语的嘴。

有人说人这一辈子做什么事情都是有固定次数的，早做完早结束。陈立农想他才十八岁，他几十年后还想接着干尤长靖呢，所以不能让他勾引自己了，这爱不能在年轻的时候一下子做完。

3 要来一杯兔子吗(性转)

尤长静和陈立农结婚快两年了，两人从小一起长大，然后顺理成章地结了婚。陈立农总是一副不温不火，很温柔的样子，从来不会勉强她做什么，就连夫妻生活也没有过火的时候，体位是最普通的体位，就连亲吻也是循序渐进，粗暴更是不可能有的。尤长静有时候会偷偷想，陈立农是不是厌倦她了，毕竟自己年纪比他大，也不会调情，床上总是一副放不开的样子，年轻人总是喜欢新鲜的，那自己就给他一点新鲜，尤长静握着拳头准备拼一次。

周五的晚上，尤长静晚饭也没怎么吃，七点钟就溜进浴室去了。陈立农觉得奇怪平时她总是要磨蹭到十点多才肯去洗澡，今天怎么这么反常，可能脑子突然开窍了?陈立农摇摇头没管她。

这边尤长静在浴室把自己洗得香喷喷，干干净净，就连私处的毛发也红着脸自己偷偷修剪了一下，最近她有看AV偷偷学习，里面的女优都是这样的。她拍拍自己的脸，蹑手打开放在一边的袋子，里面是一套垂耳兔的情趣内衣。大大的耳朵耷拉在脑袋两边，胸衣也是毛茸茸的，只能堪堪盖住乳尖，下身内裤，嗯，说它是内裤可能有点抬举这两根绳子，中间的位置根本就是空的，两条绳子挂在腰上，后面一颗圆球似的尾巴随着身体的晃动而抖动着。"这太超过了吧！"尤长静小声嘀咕着，她本来就是丰满的类型，长卷发散在肩头，垂下来的耳朵显得她眼睛更大了，腰部被内裤的绳子稍微勒出一点肉肉，看得人想趴在上面咬一口。她对着镜子给自己加油，深吸一口气，好像决战沙场一般拧开了浴室的门。

陈立农坐在沙发上听见咔哒一声响，他条件反射回头去看，不看不要紧，这么一看，他心脏都要跳出来。他老婆低着头不敢看他，脑袋两边的兔耳朵也随着她的低头滑了下来，好像真的是一只兔子一样。他故作镇定地说话，"姐姐，过来。"

尤长静实在拒绝不了他的命令，但又想自己主动一点，她低着头小步快速跑到陈立农面前。她大概忘记自己现在有多诱人，那对巨乳随着她的运动来回晃动着，陈立农咽了一口唾沫，睡裤里的性器也半勃了起来。

尤长静站在陈立农的前面，她有点紧张。陈立农看起来一点也不激动，她好委屈。一委屈眼圈就红了起来，看起来更像兔子了。陈立农看她要哭了想伸手去搂她，却被尤长静打掉。尤长静把他摁在沙发上，自己跪在他腿间，隔着睡裤舔着半勃的性器。陈立农被她的突如其来吓了一跳，却也没阻止她，甚至配合她脱掉裤子，看她长大嘴把自己还未完全硬起来的阴茎塞到嘴里。之前陈立农从来不会让她给自己口，所以尤长静现在只会像舔棒棒糖一样舔着龟头。身后的小尾巴随着她的动作一颠一颠，陈立农忍不住把手覆在上面，他摸到毛球的瞬间才知道原来这条内裤他妈的除了毛球和线真的连一块布料也没有。他有点生气，他姐姐怎么这么不乖，明明他一直在克制自己不要对姐姐太过分了，姐姐怎么还来勾引他，那么这就不是他的责任，都是姐姐的错。陈立农猛的将尤长静还埋在他胯下卖力的脑袋挺身把自己全都送了进去被突来的深喉刺激到了尤长静，她想把头抬起来吐出去，但是陈立农压着她的头，她只能顺势把嘴张得更大，咽不下去的口水从嘴边滑倒两腮。陈立农终于放过她，他把尤长静抱到自己怀里，把她散在脸边的头发夹在耳后。眼睛直直地盯着她，尤长静被他看得不好意思，想别开脸，却被捏住下巴。

"老婆怎么害羞了，你想要的不是这个吗？"陈立农挑着坏笑问她。她刚想回答，不字还没说出口就被男人堵住了嘴巴，舌头被牙齿咬住，然后被人压着后脑勺吻得更深。陈立农嘴上不停，手也不闲着，他拨开那两片连乳头都遮不住的毛绒布料，拇指和食指捏起已经硬起来的乳头，把它们拉长再松手，被过度使用的乳头红肿地支棱在胸口，尤长静看着从来没见过的陈立农心里又害怕又期待。她的期待直接反应在身体上面，没有遮挡的花穴早就被淫水打湿弄得陈立农的大腿黏糊糊一片，脑袋上的兔耳朵也因为刚刚激烈的亲吻歪在一边，活脱脱一只被蹂躏了的兔子。

陈立农满脑子都是干死这个勾引他的小骚兔子，他一把把尤长静压倒在沙发上，分开她的两条大腿，紫红的性器在冒着水的穴口蹭了几下就一下子全顶了进去，他没给尤长静缓冲的时间，俯下身子就快速地顶弄起来，尤长静被他干的唔唔地叫唤，她下面被陈立农操着，上面的乳头被陈立农吸着，她害怕地拍打着陈立农的肩膀，但换来的只有更大力的操干。干了一会儿，陈立农可能觉得不够爽，他抱起尤长静让她坐在自己的怀里，自己继续一边从下往上的顶着，一边强迫尤长静说他教给她的话。

尤长静晃着脑袋不想说，可是她不说陈立农就会用牙尖啃她的乳孔，肉棒操着她的花穴，手指还要插着后面的洞，她爽的眼睛都没了焦距，口水含不住顺着嘴角流了下来。陈立农在她耳边诱惑她，老婆快说，说了就让你高潮。大概高潮这两个字太有吸引力了，尤长静配合着陈立农的操干，断断续续地说着陈立农爱听的话。

"农农，好棒，老公，再深一点，嗯……"  
"农农，唔唔，农农轻一点，姐姐是农农的，只给农农一个人操。"实在是太过羞耻，尤长静忍不住哭出来，可是她现在这个样子眼泪全都变成了陈立农的催情剂，陈立农掐着她的腰，还是不肯给她。  
"老婆，还差一句呢，不说不给你哦。"  
"陈立农，大坏蛋，唔唔，"尤长静知道哭也没有用，只好按他说的做。"小静，小静是农农的骚兔子，要给农农生小兔子，然后还有给农农产奶，啊！"她还没说完，陈立农就抱着她开始了新的一轮。他掐着尤长静勃起的阴蒂，性器打桩似的干着，不一会儿就见小兔子双腿夹紧了他的腰，花穴猛烈收缩着喷出一股一股的粘液。陈立农也没再坚持，顶了几下也射在里面。精液打在内壁上，尤长静又小去了一次。

陈立农让她躺在自己身上平气，他低头吻着尤长静薄薄的嘴唇，听尤长静含糊不清地说，农农还满意这杯兔子吗？

all尤系列  
1 哥哥(49+79)

黄明昊想过无数次他的长靖哥哥在床上会是什么样子。被他正面进入，有肉感的大腿紧紧缠着他的腰，浑身被他干到发红；或者是骑在他身上，被自己顶地一颠一颠，爽到舌头都伸出来，自己再起身和他接吻堵住哥哥的浪叫。他设想了好多种情形，但独独没想过是这样。——他的长靖哥哥和别人缠绵在床上，叫得淫荡又隐晦，可是叫的不是黄明昊也不是Justin。

南方的秋天比起北方来实在没什么实感。白天甚至还有些热气，夜晚却是有那么点意思，凉滋滋的。堪称恋爱约会打炮的最佳时间。黄明昊揣着自己藏起来的零食准备去找尤长靖分享一下，他喜欢这个哥哥，这是一个他自己反复确认后的秘密。初秋的夜晚带着那么一点不易察觉的凉，他到底还是小孩子心性总想搞点恶作剧出来。黄明昊垫着脚尖往他的长靖哥哥房门口走去，门没关严，露着个缝，就是个缝儿让之后的事情变得不可控制，让他彻底沉溺在成年人的爱情中。

他站在门外，血液从头凉到脚，屋子里不大的床上，他的哥哥在和别的男人做爱，染着性欲的声音还带着特有的腔调糯糯地喊着，子异，子异慢点。未成年的小孩儿在门口傻站着他知道自己应该离开，可是那地上好像有强力胶一样把他黏在那里。他控制不住自己看向满屋的迤逦。他一直幻想的哥哥现在他看见了，可是对象却不是他。哥哥和他想象中的一样，色情又圣洁，被亲吻啃咬的一片青紫的胸口，红肿的乳头，紧紧夹着男人的大腿上绽放着被捏过的红痕，黄明昊觉得自己好像勃起了，他手在裤裆上狠狠蹭了几下，刚想好好再看看他的哥哥时，却一抬头和尤长靖四目相对，他看见他的哥哥和他说了三个字。他知道尤长靖说了什么，成年人的眼神带着安抚和诱惑就像修炼了千年的妖精，叫他做什么他就得做什么。黄明昊搂了搂怀里的零食，挺着还半硬的性器慢慢拖着步子回去了。他脑袋昏沉沉的，反复想着尤长靖的嘴型，他想是那句话吧。小孩儿摇摇脑袋，一股风吹过来，他吸了一下鼻子，眼角有点红，看起来可怜巴巴的。

尤长靖觉得自己真是坏。一边保持着和王子异的关系，一边对黄明昊也不清不楚。他喜欢被人关心，他想自己可能是缺爱。所以晚上王子异摸进他房间的时候他半推半就的，两人就跑到了床上。王子异其实真的是不可多得的好情人了，平日对他温柔细心，床上又霸道又狠满足了他那点不可言说的小心思。就比如现在，王子异吸着他的乳尖，手指还在身下的穴里搅动。他有点受不了，揪起王子异的脑袋和他接了个长长的吻。  
“行了，进来吧。”尤长靖声音都打着转，本就甜腻的嗓音更是勾人。王子异还是贴心的往那红艳艳的穴口又挤了些润滑，手指狠狠顶了几下，得到了对方的闷哼后，掰开那双肉感十足又白嫩的大腿把自己送了进去。身下的人自觉得把大腿缠上来，手勾着他的脖子随着性器的进进出出发出一声声的浪叫。干了一会儿两人觉得不过瘾，于是变成尤长靖坐在他身上，大腿还是紧紧勾着王子异的腰，刘海被顶的一颠一颠，闭着眼睛嘴里还说着淫词浪语。

有的事情是冥冥之中就被设定好的。想躲也避不开。

尤长靖已经去了一次了，白天的拍摄让他有点累，所以现在就算王子异还在他身上继续着他也没之前那么兴奋，于是他睁开发红的眼睛四处望，好巧不巧和扒着门缝的黄明昊四目相对。他一下子慌了，身下的肉穴也随着他的紧张紧缩了一下，王子异被他这么一夹爽的哼了一声，一巴掌拍在那滑腻的臀肉上，捏着他的腰发狠似的次次撞到他的敏感点上，尤长靖脑子又开始浑，但是他还记得门口的小孩儿，他望着门口，无声地说:弟弟乖。

弟弟乖。真是讽刺。黄明昊回到自己的屋子怀里的零食扔了满地。只是弟弟吗？小孩儿眼睛气的发红，哼了一声。很快就不是弟弟了，他咬着牙发怒似的踢了床头一脚。

第二天拍摄的时候黄明昊也没什么异常，依旧粘人，贴在尤长靖身边，一会儿拉拉他手，一会儿假装大人摸摸他头。尤长靖看他这样心也放了下来，他想他弟弟平时都这么乖就算昨天有点尴尬应该也没什么事，这么一想他就又开心了，甜甜地笑着继续和其他人打闹。可是他哪知道他心里的乖弟弟早就算计了他几百万遍，算计晚上怎么把他骗到房间里，怎么把他操哭。

黄明昊简直拼了全身的力气挨到了拍摄结束。工作人员那边刚说结束，他就跑到尤长靖身边拉着他的胳膊，黏糊糊地一副好弟弟模样。  
“长靖，我给你留了好吃的去我房间咱们俩一起吃吧。”  
尤长靖其实想拒绝，他刚做出“不”的口型，黄明昊就有些用力地掐着他胳膊威胁到：“不去的话，昨晚的事情我不介意大家都知道。”两人一个半拉，一个半推最后却还是进了黄明昊的房间。

未成年力气大的和他的年纪成反比，尤长靖被拽着进了屋直接被甩到床上。他有点害怕，顾不上被捏红的手腕和摔痛的背，挣扎着想从床上爬起来，但显然黄明昊不给他这个机会，随手扯过枕头上的枕巾几下就把 尤长靖的手绑上，怕他挣脱还打了个死结。然后一言不发地开始解尤长靖身上的衬衫扣子。这回尤长靖是真的害怕了，他话都说不利索了。  
“Justin，乖，别闹，乖……”他反复说着一些没意义的话。殊不知小孩儿最不想听见的就是那个“乖”字。那简直就是个暴怒 开关，黄明昊嗤笑一声，使劲捏了一把尤长靖还留着吻痕的乳肉，留下一个自己的痕迹。  
“长靖哥哥，昨天你好像不是这样的。你知不知道，你现在好像红灯区里的妓女，明明用色情的衣服装扮自己可是嘴里却还在假装自己是个贞烈圣女。”他有点控制不住自己，只要想起昨晚尤长靖和王子异做的事情他就气得心都要炸开。“哥哥你知道我喜欢你的对吧，你是哥哥对吧？所以满足一下弟弟的要求也是可以的吧？”小孩声音带着哭腔，“为什么不能只喜欢我一个人呢？长靖哥哥。”他低头去吻尤长靖，尤长靖本能地想要躲开，可是黄明昊红红的眼圈让他愣了一下错过了最佳的躲避时间，温热的唇覆上来，大概是没什么经验也不懂那些花样就只是像小狗一样舔来舔去。尤长靖叹了一声，自己造的孽总是要还的。他微微抬头吻住还在抽泣的小孩，舌头伸进黄明昊半张的嘴里，卷起他的舌头咂咂地亲着。

果然优秀的人学什么都快，很快黄明昊就重新取回了控制权，他看尤长靖不再反抗了便给他解开了枕巾，让他环着自己的脖子，和他继续这个漫长又温柔的吻。他想，他好喜欢尤长靖啊，如果今天他真的真的不同意大概最后自己也会放他走的。但是现在他的漂亮哥哥搂着他的头，在和他接吻。光是这个认知就让他下面有反应了。他松开尤长靖，学着曾经看过的片子在哥哥的脖颈上落下一个又一个自己的痕迹，手也在那对比一般男性更大更软的乳房上揉捏着，时不时食指和拇指并拢将乳尖拉起，指甲在中间的乳孔上划来划去。

“Justin你亲亲它，你都掐疼它了。"尤长靖被黄明昊磨得受不了，他本就不是什么压抑自己的人，现在得了趣自然不想装害羞，他按着黄明昊的头把自己的乳尖送到身上的人嘴里。

送到面前的美食自然没有拒绝的道理，黄明昊叼住递到自己嘴边的乳头，连着乳晕整个含进去，舌头拱着那粒硬起的凸起。无师自通的手滑到尤长靖半硬的性器上撸动。尤长靖闭着眼睛，脸红红的，扒着黄明昊的肩膀小声地呻吟。他把在自己前面撸动的手往身后带，主动把大腿分得更开，抬眼瞟了一下身上不知所措的小孩儿，“怎么，不是挺厉害的吗？还会玩捆绑。怎么不继续了啊？”黄明昊被他说得抬不起头，只好把气撒到面前的两条白嫩的大腿上，他俯身在尤长靖大腿根咬了一口，然后看着那个红艳艳还有点流水的肉洞咽了口唾沫。黄明昊像被人鱼歌声引诱的海员 他低头掰开那两片滑腻的臀肉，对准中间的洞口舔了过去。身下的人被吓得一下子夹起了双腿，但是反倒把那个作恶的脑袋夹住了。尤长靖嗯嗯啊啊的，手放在黄明昊的脑袋的上也不知道是要推开还是想他舔的再深一点。还好黄明昊很快就抬起头来了，这让尤长靖松了一口气，只是这口气还没吐完，另一口气又提了上来，小孩扒了自己的裤子，翘起的性器就那么直接地对着他。  
“长靖哥哥，还可以吧。”在怎么说也是没经验的小孩，这会又上来害羞劲了。尤长靖看他那样也有点不好意思，两个人红着脸光着身子却意外纯情的淫荡。  
“哥哥我能进去吗？”尤长靖简直要被他气到翻白眼，这种时候还用问吗。但是他知道他要是不回答，黄明昊真的有可能提裤子走。他只好闭着眼睛胡乱地说“可以，可以。”

小孩儿把尤长靖的腿举起来然后往下深深压下去，他不会什么九浅一深，就直接整根顶进去，然后掐着他的漂亮哥哥的腿根抽插起来。尤长靖被他顶地身子直往上跑，他想说Justin慢点，可是出口的除了呻吟就是浪叫。手被小孩儿抓在自己的手里，把手指展开和他十指紧扣。看起来好像一对相恋许久的恋人。

黄明昊低头看他的漂亮哥哥，和他幻想中还有昨天看见的都不一样。独一无二的，在此刻，也只能在此刻专属于他的长靖哥哥。他身下重重顶了几下，拔出来快要到顶点的性器在尤长靖的嘴唇边蹭来蹭去，对方善解人意地含进去，眼睛挑起看了他一眼，嘴里用力一吸，未成年马上忍不住射了出来。尤长靖盯着还恍惚的小孩儿对他笑了一下然后咽了下去。小孩儿的脸羞得通红，他躺下来把头埋在尤长靖脖颈，啾啾地一下下亲着尤长靖脖子的软肉。尤长靖抱着他，摸着他软软的发丝，听着黄明昊和他说话。他说，哥哥，你能不能只做我一个人的哥哥。

尤长靖不知该怎么回答。黄明昊有点急，他好像又哭了，声音变得尖锐带着破音，“你说啊，能不能啊？”尤长靖叹了口气，吸吸鼻子，下巴抵着他的头顶，沉默一会儿。

“弟弟乖。”  
2 吃掉柚子的四种方法

狭窄的柜子里（农靖ABO）doi时室友突然回来  
"农农，慢，慢点，啊！"发情期的omega总是特别热情，后穴吐着水挽留自己的alpha。陈立农刚准备把尤长靖的腿掰成m型大干一场时，走廊突然传来小鬼的声音，并且声音由远至近看来是要回卧室了。omega总是要更容易紧张和慌神的，尤长靖抓着自己alpha的手臂，小声问他怎么办。陈立农扫了一圈卧室，眼神落在角落的那个大衣柜上，他记得里面几乎没有几件衣服和空的差不多。他拍拍八爪鱼一样紧扒着自己的omega，示意他搂好自己，然后手臂用力把人抱进怀里，一步一步朝衣柜挪去。两人的下半身还连着，陈立农每走一步性器就会更深入一点，一下又一下顶到生殖腔的小口，让尤长靖红了眼睛。陈立农时间还真是掐地准，他们刚躲进衣柜合上柜门后不到一分钟，小鬼就推门进来了。第三个人的存在让尤长靖变得更加敏感，就连陈立农的呼吸都变成了实质性的春药让他意识不清。因为身高的缘故，尤长靖几乎是被陈立农扣在怀里的，关键部位还在连着，尤长靖自己踮起脚缓缓前后晃着屁股，因为害怕发出声音他还含着陈立农的手指，舌头绕着一圈圈打转。小鬼似乎回来找东西，在卧室乱翻一通。但是他绝对想不到，就在离他不到一米的衣柜，他的兄弟躲在里面做爱。好在他是个beta闻不到屋内纠缠的信息素，不然现在他怎么还能这么镇定的找东西。这边小鬼一脸镇定，那边柜子里的尤长靖却不太好，陈立农已经艹进他的生殖腔了，他自己双手捂住嘴却还是有尖细的哼叫声漏了出来，身后alpha释放的味道和柜子残留的味道混在一起侵袭着omega本就不清醒的大脑。生理心理上的双重折磨让尤长靖在射出的那一刻昏厥过去，等他醒来时，陈立农已经给他收拾妥当了，完全看不出刚刚两人在柜子里，冒着被人发现的危险做了什么。发情期的omega情绪好比夏天的雨，尤长靖正闹着陈立农把那个衣柜处理掉呢，否则自己就发誓永不踏入这个卧室一步！

沙发上（丞尤）小明星x金主  
"怎么样，还满意服务吗？"范丞丞拽着尤长靖的小腿，让他只有上半身靠着沙发背，整个臀部悬在半空，唯一的依靠就是那根埋在他身体里的肉棒。尤长靖的小卷毛乱糟糟地散在额头上，胸上穿着范丞丞给他买的情趣内衣，其实只是几根绳子努力把胸脯挤到一起罢了。他有点委屈，明明自己才是花了钱的金主怎么现在就被人欺压到如此地步?可范丞丞才不管尤长靖想什么，他上半身往前倾直到咬住小金主果冻一样的唇，这个姿势自然让性器插地更深，尤长靖呜咽着推他，却被身材高大的小明星拉住小手带到两人交合的地方，一进一出的性器时不时蹭到温热的手心，让尤长靖觉得手已经着了火。长时间的悬空让腰有点受不住，于是范丞丞干脆让尤长靖躺在沙发上，把他腿盘在自己腰上，牙齿磨着尤长靖薄薄的耳垂，故意弄出性感的声音问，哥哥现在量出我的腰围了吗？

酒吧厕所（富尤+鬼尤）坏学生x胆小班主任  
尤长靖没想到自己会有被学生堵到厕所的这一天。他明明只是来带他们两个回去的，学生怎么可以来这种乱糟糟的地方呢？现在他被黄明昊和王琳凯堵在酒吧的厕所里，两个小孩把他按在马桶上，不怀好意的拉着他手摁倒裤裆上，说着不合年纪的话，只要老师给我们口出来，我们就乖乖听话跟老师回去，并且以后也不会再惹事了。尤长靖眼睛水汪汪地看着自己学生，看他们没有妥协放过自己的意思，认命地去解王琳凯的腰带。只要他们听话自己做什么都好，小尤老师的脑袋不太转轴，现在只有这一个想法。内裤被拉下的瞬间，性器就拍在了尤长靖的脸上，他紧闭着双眼不熟练地吞下味道不是很好的肉棒，小心翼翼地前后晃动着脑袋，偶尔牙齿不小心碰到，还会被王琳凯薅一下发尾提醒他注意。这边嘴巴被占用着，另一边的手也没有闲着，黄明昊拉起老师白嫩的双手抚着自己的硬挺，跟着尤长靖口交的节奏晃着腰在他手心里进出。弄了一会儿，黄明昊实在是不爽，王琳凯这货怎么还没完事，一会儿老师的嘴撑破了还怎么给自己口，不过一起来似乎也不错，他盯了一小会儿尤长靖毛茸茸的后脑勺，站到王琳凯旁边，手握着吐着精水的东西抵在尤长靖唇边，安抚性地揉了几下尤长靖的脑袋，直勾勾地看着那张不大的嘴含着他和王琳凯的龟头，舌头还时不时舔弄着前面的小孔，脸颊都被撑得变形，鼻子里发出呜呜的声音。直观的刺激让两人都没能守住精关，抽出来的性器故意拍了拍小老师的脸蛋，小尤老师一脸可怜地吞掉两人黏糊糊的东西，带着点哭腔问，可以和老师回去了吗？

由你后台（卜尤自主）再来一炮  
后台窄小的化妆间挤了两个成年男人。尤长靖靠着门，被卜凡托着双腿抱着。他抱着卜凡的脑袋，急躁地啃着男人的下巴和嘴唇，眼角的眼线晕开了一点让他看起来多了一点娇媚。自从离开大厂他和卜凡就没了联系，这次见面不免让他想起那个时候被男人压在身下艹到翻白眼吐舌头的爽劲儿。在台上他眼睛就黏在卜凡身上了，好不容易埃到结束，连衣服也没换就和人亲热起来。尤长靖口音很奇怪，不会带着那种讨人厌做作的嗲，但是确实让人听起来舒服，尤其是做爱的时候，卜凡特别喜欢他叫自己的名字，那一刻好像把所有温柔都给了眼前拥抱着他的人。他抱着尤长靖下身一边发力一边逗他，你是不是胖了，我现在抱你都费劲了?尤长靖给了他一个眼刀，努力夹了夹屁股满意地得到卜凡嘶地一声。被可人儿质疑了的绝世好男人卜凡立刻不服，捏着尤长靖滑腻的臀肉，打桩一般地动着腰，恍惚间似乎都能透过肚皮看见性器的形状，尤长靖按着肚子迷迷糊糊地想着不愧是被评价为一步到胃的大厂第一。快到的时候，尤长靖摇着头疯了一样地让卜凡射在外面，说自己一会儿还要回宿舍不方便，可惜男人哪里会听他的，绞紧的穴肉挽留着跳动的性器，一股股的精液顺着大腿流下，卜凡拍了一下尤长靖肉乎乎的屁股，给他穿好裤子，走到门口的时候发了一条简讯，小心别被队友发现哦，不然可不是一个人来玩你了。

3.深夜的浴室(39+89双性)

＊双性预警！速打车。

旅行基地半夜的浴室总会有一些不可明说的情色事件。就比如现在。尤长靖被包围着，范丞丞在前面搂着他舔吻，一会儿又滑倒侧边舔他的耳朵，舌尖时不时钻进耳孔模拟性交的动作进进出出逼他发出好听的声音。而小鬼在他后面，双手揉着滑腻的臀肉，嘴也不停用牙一点点磕着尤长靖的肩头。空旷浴室里只有黏腻的口水声和男人的低喘。

尤长靖是个双性人的秘密在ninepercent里是一个不算秘密的秘密。最先发现的陈立农自己偷偷吃了好久的独食，直到后来一起拍节目的时候被Justin发现了，Justin发现了就意味着范丞丞会知道，反正最后这件事就变成了其他八个人默守的共享秘密。对他们来说，尤长靖好像怜爱众人的女神，谁都能得到怜悯，但谁也不能让他停留。

范丞丞一向觉得无所谓，反正至少现在他满意的很。他一手玩着尤长靖小包子一样的奶子，另一只手在他身下的花穴里进进出出，手指抽出来的时候上面还留着透明的爱液，他把手举到尤长靖眼前，那人白了他一眼，然后自己主动含了进去，范丞丞嘶了一声，低低地骂了一句骚货。小鬼在后面不是很高兴，他挑着眉毛和范丞丞对视，嘴里霹雳吧啦地骂着人。即使他压低了嗓门可还是吓了尤长靖一哆嗦，后穴也跟着缩了一下，夹得小鬼操操地吱哇骂了两句，手啪啪地拍了几下尤长靖白嫩的臀肉，捏着腰更发狠地顶撞。

后穴像着了火一样的被摩擦着，前面花穴就更觉得空虚，尤长靖半闭着眼讨好地用脸蛋去蹭范丞丞还没完全硬起来的阴茎，十八九岁的男孩把自己的恶劣在此刻发挥的淋漓尽致，他握着自己的性器拍打着哥哥红嘟嘟的嘴巴，在尤长靖妥协张开嘴的时候一下子全都塞进去，不让他有缓冲的时间摁着尤长靖的头按照自己的频率顶弄起来，尤长靖也配合他，自己用嘴唇包住牙齿，随着他的速度给范丞丞做深喉，时不时抬眼看他一下，看得范丞丞恨不得把自己那点东西全都射他嘴里，抹在他脸上。可惜他得忍着毕竟下面还有一张嘴等着呢。他示意小鬼把尤长靖抱起来，手臂搂着尤长靖肉乎乎的大腿，龟头在阴蒂上顶了几下，然后招呼也不打直接干进已经发大水的花穴里。那里面热乎乎的，像尤长靖本人一样热情。

尤长靖被他们俩夹在中间，两个人性器中间隔着薄薄的一层一前一后的操干着。他脑子早就不清醒了，也不记得自己才是最大的那个，一会儿回头像小鬼索吻喊他哥哥，哥哥轻点艹宝宝，一会儿又转过来去舔范丞丞的嘴唇，叫他老公老公再快点，小鬼被他搞得心烦，狠狠地拧了一把尤长靖翘起的奶头，后面也大开大合地动起来，最后发狠似的顶了几下抽出来射在尤长靖的背上。后穴的高潮带着前面的花穴也不规则的咬紧，涨得通红的性器就差那么一点就要喷薄而出。范丞丞一手给他撸，一面咬着牙又干了几十下花穴强忍着射在里面的冲动抽出来，抓着尤长靖白软的小手给自己打飞机，最后叫他闭上眼睛，乳白色的精液洒了一脸。偏偏漂亮的哥哥还不知好歹用手指一点点刮下来又一点点舔进去。后边的小鬼骂了一声娘。把尤长靖扯到自己怀里玩他鼓胀的胸脯，范丞丞也蹲下来，手指有一搭没一搭地梳理尤长靖汗湿的刘海，声音里带着戏谑，"长靖，下次穿上婚纱在湖边给我们干好不好，给我们一人怀一个宝宝，你说怎么样，长靖姐姐?"

白日梦系列  
1   
Justin发给他的视频他还留着，视频里尤长靖被少年按在身下，亲到脸色涨红，连脖颈都染上了一层粉红色。跟Justin比起来算是娇小的手掌一下一下呼噜着小孩的乱毛，但没有阻止他的动作。Justin手伸进尤长靖的卫衣里，大概是停在胸口位置，一鼓一鼓地，不用想也知道在做什么。视频就到这戛然而止了，最后的画面是Justin隐晦又挑衅的笑。

范丞丞扔掉手机，转头看旁边睡得不舒服的尤长靖，房车狭窄的空间让本就生病的人更加难受，袜子边儿勒着嫩白的小腿，咕噜一下扔到范丞丞身上。范丞丞推开那双不安分的小腿，没一分钟就又缠到了自己身上，他也只好作罢，翻身把尤长靖控制在自己怀里。可能尤长靖还有发烧，呼出来的气还带着热，鼻息打在范丞丞的锁骨上，让新西兰的夜也带上了燥人的意味。他又想起Justin发给他的视频，他想把手顺着尤长靖露出的那截腰钻进去，最后却还是胆小，反复在腰上的软肉摩挲几遍，拉下卫衣。这一系列动作可能有点吵到尤长靖，他有点不安稳地翻了个身，伸不直的腿挤到范丞丞脚间，范丞丞赶紧闭上眼睛假装睡觉。这夜怎么这么长，长到范丞丞醒了三次发现还是黑天。他断断续续做了个梦，梦里尤长靖被他压在身下亲吻，那双手按着自己的头，小腿缠在自己腰上一晃一晃。没有Justin。

好不容易熬来的清晨，范丞丞难得起早。他转头看看旁边的尤长靖还在睡，扭头看看那边的费启鸣也没有要醒的意思。他瞪圆眼睛挤到尤长靖脸前，看他薄薄的眼皮盖着那双黑眼睛，他想，尤长靖真是哪哪都够可爱的了。十九岁的少年在新西兰有点凉的清晨偷亲了一下自己暗恋的哥哥。

睡不好的结果就是，第二天每个人都不太精神。但好歹都是年轻人也还算过得去。范丞丞昨晚一宿没怎么睡，他故意在尤长靖面前显出自己很虚弱的样子，娇滴滴的要死不活。他知道尤长靖就吃这套，尤长靖给他捏背，他就趁机窝进哥哥怀里。尤长靖给他捏腿，他就假装不是故意用脚尖有一搭没一搭按着尤长靖的大腿根。被人打了，就嘿嘿一笑，让人一点脾气发不出来。

尤长靖也不傻，他怎么会不知道范丞丞那点小心思。但是知道又怎么样，他们只有六个月的时间了。大概都和Justin一样，闹着玩儿而已吧。

尤长靖的病在某一天突然就好了。范丞丞发现他终于不再咳嗽了，晚上洗澡的时候范丞丞胯下搭着个浴巾，扯脖子喊，尤长靖给我擦背。朱正廷在外面骂他，他也不管继续狼嚎，长靖，尤长靖～，尤长靖趿拉着鞋应着他来啦，来啦。他总是无条件宠这几个年纪小的弟弟，他想在仅有的时间里做一个好大哥，满足他们所有的要求。

浴室就那么大个地方，几乎一个范丞丞就占了所有地方，尤长靖好不容易挤进来，范丞丞身上的水沾湿了他衣服，胸口的红点也因为刺激而挺立，顶在睡衣里摩擦带着别样的快感。尤长靖胡乱给范丞丞抹了几下背就赶忙要出去，却被范丞丞攥住手腕用力带进怀里。

"你和Justin做到哪一步？"范丞丞声音有点抖。"我能亲你吗？"

尤长靖没有回答他，可是眼睛却闭上了，睫毛微微颤抖着宣誓着他的紧张。范丞丞盯了一会儿那张脸，急匆匆地亲了过去，力气太大撞得尤长靖小小嗯了一声。血气方刚的少年连吻都是滚烫的，舌尖顶开尤长靖好看的嘴巴，要吞掉他一般卷着舌头啃咬。含不住的口水顺着唇角流下，尤长靖抬手擦掉，又被范丞丞把那根手指送到嘴里舔来舔去。尤长靖觉得范丞丞就像自己小时候养的那条小狗，见到自己总是特别高兴，蹦蹦跶跶用不完的活力，还特别爱舔人。现在范丞丞已经吻到锁骨了，因为尤长靖很少穿领子很大的衣服，他也就胆大地吸了两个吻痕出来，睡衣已经湿透了贴在身上。可能因为连声乐的原因，尤长靖的胸比一般男性要大那么一点，软绵绵的，像女孩子刚发育的胸脯一样。范丞丞叼着鲜红的乳粒好像没断奶的孩子一样滋滋吸着，松开的时候甚至发出啵的一声。挺立的乳头让尤长靖感觉有点难受，自己上手搓了两下想让它们回去，却只是看起来更明显而已。他白了范丞丞一眼，叨咕着什么小坏蛋，大骗子。范丞丞傻呵呵地看他，拿毛巾擦擦身子，哄着唠叨的人一起去睡觉。

这边昼夜温差大，房车又不比旅馆，尤长靖总是脚丫儿冰凉。晚上睡觉的时候范丞丞就把他的脚揣到怀里搂着，美曰给哥哥暖被窝，报答他成天让自己欺负。尤长靖吭吭地笑，拿脚尖点范丞丞肚子。他闭上眼睛就能想到范丞丞刚刚在浴室里弄他的样子，于是他又睁开眼睛，正好和盯着他看的小孩四目相对。范丞丞鼻子喷了一下气，想凑过来吻他，却被尤长靖躲开压着嗓子说快睡吧。

尤长靖又不瞎怎么会看不到范丞丞眼底的失落。可是他觉得自己不能太放纵，他想控制这个尺度但是好像被搞砸了。他总想让所有人都满意，但最后总会不如意。Justin那边也是，范丞丞这里也一样。

全员向:  
过度发情

大家都觉得ninepercent看起来互相不认识，不怎么熟的样子，但其实——确实也没有非常熟悉哈，也不过就是aoaoao（此处拉踩ei喔ei喔）的互相结成三对这样子。还有一位单身a和一对没法确定的小情侣。但是凡事总有个例外，比如现在别墅里突然三个o一起发情了，或许是朱正廷先开始的，也可能是尤长靖先开始的，当然也可能备不住是林彦俊偷偷发情了然后没好意思说。别墅里每个角落都弥漫着甜腻的信息素，它们纠缠到一起，让三个本来就不清醒的omega更加神志不清。可偏偏现在一个alpha也没有回来，但很显然互帮互助是眼下一个非常好的解决方案，既刺激还能享受到别人的服务。

本来林彦俊是一个人在屋子里待着的，他难得好几天没事，没想到遇到这种情况，他又难受又想陈立农，小狗比需要你的时候哪去了！他正想着要不委屈一下自己动手的时候，手机响了，朱正廷给他发了微信，彦俊你来一下嘛～林彦俊被句尾的浪线恶心到了，但是他不敢不去，只好装作镇定的样子去了隔壁，推开门的一瞬间屋子里翻天的信息素像他扑过来，朱正廷和尤长靖一脸潮红的偎在床上，朱正廷眼角红红地撇了他一眼，彦俊你是不是也发情了。林彦俊嗯了半天点了点头，靠着门上不好意思动，床上的两人就直瞪瞪地看着他，他哼唧了半天才憋出一句话，正廷我听闻你不是才过发情期吗？朱正廷杀了他的心都有，你他妈怎么什么都听闻。为了避免朱正廷亲自动手，林彦俊主动地凑了过去，三个发情的熟龄omega的信息素加叠起来，中间还隐隐有着蔡徐坤和范丞丞的味道，这让许久未和陈立农过上ao生活的林彦俊更是难受了。也不知道是谁先动了嘴，等林彦俊反应过来的时候朱正廷已经亲过来了，手指也揉捏着他挺立起的红果。朱正廷这么亲他的时候尤长靖自然就被冷落了，本着互帮互助的原则，林彦俊手朝尤长靖软软的大腿伸去，却被那人躲开了。林彦俊翻了个白眼，妈的什么时候了你怎么还和老子扯头花，现在难道大家不都是孤苦无a的姐妹吗！他不死心半强迫的把尤长靖拉到身边，修长的手指在软肉上点着火，其实尤长靖就是有点不好意思，林彦俊这回扯了他一把他也就顺势过去了。这边尤长靖被摸的哼哼，那边朱正廷已经扯脖子叫开了，林彦俊不过才把手指塞进他流水的后穴他那边就嗯嗯啊啊了起来，尤长靖爬过去堵住他的嘴，口水从勾缠的舌尖顺着嘴角流了下来。这边屋里一片春光，就算是个阳痿的alpha此刻都能给他治好了，别说我们三个身体倍儿棒的优质a了。没人知道蔡徐坤，范丞丞还有陈立农什么时候回来的，等床上的三个o发现味道不对的时候已经晚了。

因为林彦俊面对着门口所以他最先看见了陈立农。小孩儿脸黑的堪比被范丞丞炸了的油锅，他哆哆嗦嗦地离开朱正廷的身子，试图找个什么给自己盖上，可惜连枕头都被朱正廷扔到地下去了。陈立农低着头不知道想什么，他三步并两步走过来一把把林彦俊拖起来，alpha故意释放的信息素让床上另两位omega也觉得不舒服，但是做了错事三个人居然谁也没敢吱声。林彦俊被陈立农带回了自己的房间，留下来的尤长靖和朱正廷就不太好过了，看起来蔡徐坤和范丞丞是要就地解决了。门口的alpha谁也不说话，范丞丞先进来，扯着尤长靖的腿把他连抱带拖地弄到自己床上，尤长靖嘴里还沾着朱正廷的味道，这样本来就不高兴的范丞丞眉头皱得更紧，他手指蹭过尤长靖有点薄的上唇，对方马上就讨好地含住他的手指，舌头打着转。范丞丞才不理他，裤子一脱刚刚在门口就硬起来的性器直接捅进omega湿软的后穴，好像脱水的鱼被重新扔回池塘一样，尤长靖也顾不得还有谁在身边，双腿勾着自己alpha的腰小脸埋在范丞丞的颈窝哼唧着。旁边床的朱正廷就没这么好过了，蔡徐坤平时看起来温温柔柔的，生气的时候却吓人得要命，他才没范丞丞那么直接让发情的omega得到满足，现在他按着朱正廷的头给自己口，没有一点怜惜地扯着他的头发强迫朱正廷做深喉，或许是旁边有另一对正在做爱的事实刺激了朱正廷，他没太觉得难受，反而是听着旁边尤长靖被插出的水声得不到满足的后穴更痒了，他半抬眼勾引蔡徐坤，腰也扭着，手指在alpha的腿上挠啊挠，蔡徐坤又不是圣人自己的omega这么勾引自己在不上勾属实是不懂情趣了，可是他还在生气，于是他故意让朱正廷把脸冲着尤长靖，自己则是捏着朱正廷的软腰预告也没有就艹了进去。就算刚才omega玩得再开，现在看着对方被人艹还是让两人羞得眼泪都流了出来，偏偏身子又不听话越是这样越是觉得爽。要是说omega觉得害羞那么alpha就是互相比拼了，范丞丞让尤长靖坐在自己的身上，命令他一边自己揉奶子一边自己动，非要他比朱正廷更浪才满足他。蔡徐坤瞪了范丞丞一样很显然不愿意和刚成年一年的小学鸡比，没得到回应的范丞丞气鼓鼓地压着尤长靖的腰一下比一下干的深，直到在生殖腔成结射精，尤长靖才能休息一下。蔡徐坤看范丞丞没坚持，自己也就不再为难朱正廷，给他做了个暂时标记让他平静下来。

这屋的aoao安静了，盖着被子甜甜蜜蜜地搂在一起。隔壁屋的林彦俊就不是那么好了。陈立农人前乖乖小奶狗，人后只有他知道是腹黑吃人大灰狼。刚刚陈立农就是不给他，还把他手绑起来强迫他听隔壁的声音，本来脸皮就薄的人现在已经红透了。陈立农站在他面前一件一件脱衣服，充血的性器打在林彦俊脸上，龟头蹭着他形状较好的嘴唇，林彦俊没办法只好张大嘴巴含进去，带着alpha信息素的清液滑进喉咙，让林彦俊忍不住绞紧双腿，可惜陈立农故意忽视他的小动作。他捏着林彦俊的下巴把自己退出来，omega扑闪扑闪还挂着泪珠的大眼睛让他有点忍不住，但是他觉得自己还没惩罚够林彦俊。陈立农把林彦俊的腿扛在肩上，指甲刮着肿胀的乳头，然后食指和拇指并拢把红彤彤的乳尖拉长再看它们慢慢恢复原样，他像恶魔一样趴在林彦俊耳边，用只有林彦俊能听到的声音告诉他，要是一会儿叫的不够浪，分贝达不到隔壁能听见的程度，他就在客厅要其他人看着艹林彦俊。发情期让反应力变得迟缓，现在陈立农说什么林彦俊都会答应他。

得到回答的陈立农也没有再为难都要化成水的omega，紫红的阴茎破开omega后穴的软肉，像烙铁一样烫的林彦俊打了哆嗦。被解放的双手搂着陈立农的肩膀，鼻腔里发出尖细的呻吟声。还没有好好享受alpha带来的欢愉，他就被陈立农压在墙壁上，手被按在墙上，腿分开跨坐在陈立农身上，他想逃也逃不掉。陈立农啪啪地扇了他屁股上的两团肉，声音有点沙哑地问他，刚刚告诉阿俊什么来着？忘记了吗? 他顶着林彦俊的敏感点，手指伸到omega湿热的口腔模拟着性交玩着林彦俊的软舌。陈立农说了什么林彦俊自然没忘，他虚虚地把手搭在陈立农的手臂上，努力丢掉自己的羞耻心说那些骚话。  
"农……农，再，再深一点……嗯……"  
"声音不够大。"陈立农简直要逼死他，林彦俊没办法只能听陈立农的指挥，但是好像后来陈立农没有再命令他，他也还是软软地说着乱七八糟的话。

再来看看隔壁的两对，比起两个alpha更震惊的是朱正廷和尤长靖，林彦俊一个能被无数人误认为是alpha的奇幻omega原来这么辣的吗！朱正廷重新给林彦俊划分了定位，从高冷女王omega一举跃为外冷内热超级软软会娇喘会撒娇的说不定还可以时不时摸neinei的可人型omega。在朱正廷内心翻天覆地的时候，尤长靖已经开始和范丞丞订外卖了。00后小鸟胃夫妻人设不能崩。

卧室里红浪翻滚的时候，浓烈的信息素不免影响到了另一位不知何时回到大别墅的omega——王琳凯。他趴在朱正廷的卧室门口听了一会儿墙角又趴到林彦俊的卧室门口听了一会，最后晃着小脑瓜回到自己的房间，心里愤愤地骂着，妈的黄明昊怎么还不分化。是o就姐妹磨b，是a就马上给我标记。是beta就请你哪来哪去，我们百分九没有这种独特个体，哟！

此时的客厅坐着一位散发着檀木香气的alpha，我们boogie先生心中默念着，哥哥弟弟放心爱，子异客厅把门看！不用管我，我一个人挺好的。好就好在真的都他娘的挺好的。


End file.
